青メモリー (Memoria Azul)
by AnimaFantic-YaoistaSasuNaru
Summary: Shiro esta vivo, Yukio no es un exorcista y... ¡¿Rin no existe! Yukio sabe que Rin existe, que es su hermano y que no es totalmente humano, pero ahora parece que no ¿Una pesadilla? ¿La trampa de un Demonio? Oh... ¿Una dimensión paralela? ¡¿Que ocurre aquí! - NO Yaoi - Mal Summary lo se, denle una oportunidad C


**Derechos:** La Historia pertenece únicamente a mí, pero los personajes son propiedad de su Respectiva Autora.  
**Serie inspirada:** Ao No Exorcist.  
**Género:** UA, Demonios, Aventura, Acción, Psicología, Vida Escolar, Pelea.  
**Advertencia:** Violencia explícita: Recomendado para mayores de 12.  
**Parejas:** Ninguna.  
**Aclaración:** Yukio no es ni será Demonio. La historia se centra en Rin y Yukio, no habrá Yaoi, esta historia es más del amor fraternal de los gemelos, nada de incesto.

**/Capítulo 01/**

**¡Odio a mi Hermano!**

Algo andaba mal… Algo andaba realmente mal en su casa, en el país, en el continente, en Gehhena e… ¡Incluso en Assiah! ¿Por qué el cerebro-estudiante Perfecto Yukio Okumura se ponía a pensar esas cosas en vez de poner atención en Clases? Y no, no es el fin del Mundo, aunque parta Yukio sí. Todo comenzó anoche cuando estaba solo en casa y parte de la mañana…

***+*+*Flash Back*+*+***

Desde que admitió Odiar a su hermano no podía estar en paz, fue sincero, admitió odiar a su hermano y admitió odiarse más a sí mismo. ¿Quizás era culpa? No, no dijo mentiras y su hermano no sabía de su "conversación" como para sentirse más y provocarle ese "malestar" en el alma ¿Entonces que era?

Voltio a su alrededor, su hermano no estaba. Si la memoria no le falla; dijo que haría a comprar algo de carne para hacer la cena pues tenía ganas de Sukiyaki y Kuro lo había acompañado. Estaba solo no solo en casa sino también a casi cientos de metros a la redonda. Quizás solo necesitaba desahogarse un poco, cuando Rin se cansaba o estaba de malas tendía a gritar, quizás si gratara se relajaría un poco. Con eso último en mente se dirigió a la azotea y la cerro desde afuera. Se preparó mentalmente dispuesto a que, si era necesario, gritar al estilo "Goku dejando salir su Ki" no es que fuera fanático del Shonen o "Peleas Alienígenas" pero era lo que más se acercaba a lo que quería hacer.

Respiro profundo y dejo salir un grito que, sin darse cuenta, decía claramente "**TE ODIO**" fue rápido y sin vacilación ni lentitud como para tardarse media hora en dejar de gritar, pero lo suficientemente alto como para hacer eco. Después de soltar algunos jadeos recuperando el aliento murmuro adolorado por el ardor, provocado por gritar, en la garganta "**Nii-San…Te odio tanto…**" *****_**Pero… aun así… me sigo odiando más a mí mismo**_***** al no poder seguir hablando termino la frase mentalmente.

Lástima que no se dio cuenta de que alguien muy "Especial" lo había escuchado y ahora se encontraba sentado en el techo, para ser exactos, sobre la puerta de las escaleras por donde había entrado y cerrado Yukio.

_ *****_**Que interesante…**_***** _ Pensó con una macabra sonrisa el Demonio sin apartar su vista del Humano.

Yukio de la nada comenzó a sentir el cuerpo pesado, como si no hubiera dormido e semanas y sin poder evitarlo cayó en la inconciencia…

_**Yukio...**_

Escucho que lo llamaba una voz familiar…

_**Oe Yukio...**_

Tan familiar que reconoció al instante, pero era imposible, lo más seguro es que fuera su imaginación o algo así.

_ **¡Yukio Despierta!** _ Se levantó de golpe al sentir agua helada sobre su caliente cuerpo, debido al sueño y a las horas que paso durmiendo _ **Ya era hora ¿Otra vez estudiaste hasta tarde? ¡Sabes que la escuela es importante pero no tanto como tu salud! ¿Quieres estudiar medicina no? Deberías aprovechar cuando cumples 18 e inicies la Universidad cada vez tendrás menos tiempo para descansar **_ Le regañaba el padre Fujimoto.

_ **Esto… debe ser un sueño… Seguro me dormí sin cenar ¡Ya vera Nii-San cuando lo vea! Sabe que si no ceno sueño cosas raras** _ Analizaba y sacaba sus propias conclusiones para explicar la apareciendo de su difunto Padre.

_ **¿Pero qué cosas dices? Ayer cenaste muy bien y ¿Como que "Nii-San"? ¿Desde cuándo llamas así a los monjes?** _ Shiro cada vez entendía menos, nota mental: No dejar que Yukio cene tres platos de Curry Picante de nuevo.

_** ¿Eh? Hablo de Rin-Nii-San, ya sabes, mi hermano** _ Yukio se confundía por la cara de sorpresa de su Padre, mientras que este comenzaba a pensar que Yukio tenía fiebre o algo ¿Cómo que hermano?

_ **Yukio ¿Estas bromeando o algo así? Tú no tienes hermanos, eres hijo único ¿Recuerdas?** _

Después de escuchar lo dicho por el Padre puso atención, por primera vez en la rara mañana, al cuarto dándose cuenta que no habían literas, solo la cama individual donde él dormía, miro alrededor y todo estaba perfectamente limpio sin ningún rastro del desorden que solía tener su hermano, y que limpiaba casi a diario y de alguna u otra manera siempre regresaba tan pronto se distrajera. Se apuró a sus cajones y miro sus álbumes de fotos que, sin mal no recordaba, tenía fotos de acontecimientos importantes para él y que en la mayoría aparecían su Nii-San y Fujimoto-San.

Dos sentimientos lo inundaron cuando comenzó a hojear las páginas y ver las fotos: "Confusión" y "Preocupación", eran exactamente las fotos que recordaba tener excepto por un no tan pequeño detalle: En ninguna aparecía su Nii-San.

***+*+*Fin del Flash Back*+*+***

Al principio pensó que era la trampa de algún Demonio así que "siguió la corriente de lo que decían" dándose cuenta que no había ningún demonio cerca y que no era una alucinación ni broma, todo era real. Por un lado el dolor que sentía por perder a su Padre se había ido, pero por otro ese mismo dolor apareció pero esta vez por la ausencia de su Nii-San. No le costó darse cuenta de que no era exorcista, pues no había escuchado nada sobre el tema y el lugar donde escondía sus armas, artículos y agua bendita no tenía nada de eso, al contrario, ahora tenía muchos mangas XXX que no dudo en romper y tirar.

La campana de salida sonó ¿Ya tan rápido? ¿A qué hora el maestro pudo trabajo o fue la hora del descanso? Lo mejor era dirigirse de nuevo al templo y tratar de encontrar una explicación lo más lógica posible a tal situación.

_ **¡Ah! ¡Okumura-Kun! **_ Hablo el profesor llamando la atención del nombrado _** Suerte mañana, estoy seguro que lo lograras** _ Yukio se limitó a contestar con una sonrisa nerviosa ¿De que hablaba el Sensei? Bueno, ya lo descubriría, ahora tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar…

Si… había dicho que la segunda cosa que más odiaba era a Rin… pero, la primer cosa, ser y/o persona por la que más se preocupaba era Rin-Nii-San…

\\\**Fin del Capítulo 01**\\\

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen review si quieren conti antes del siguiente lunes! Se despido esta Autora C=


End file.
